Fascination
by xoxotryingtowrite
Summary: When Aria and Ezra meet one night they get off to a bad start, but fate and fascination seems to continue to bring them back to each other...
1. Chapter 1

"Aria! Are you almost ready?" Hanna yelled from where she laid on Aria's bed.

"Yes Han, jeeze calm down. Now, how do I look?" Aria asked walking out of the bathroom putting her hands on her hips as she did a turn.

"Hot" Hanna said looking over Aria as she turned easily in her black stilettos and skin tight, two piece black dress. "You are so getting over Liam tonight… and under someone else"

"Hanna! Seriously, we may have broken up a month ago but I'm not ready to move on yet" Aria sighed.

"Ar, I'm not saying you have to find a husband tonight, but you should at least find a rebound. Someone to have a little fun with so that you can try and move on."

"Ok fine. I'll think about it, but no promises"

"That's all I ask. Now let's go, we're gonna be late and I do not wanna hear Spencer complain about our "tardiness" all night" Hanna said as she pulled Aria out of her bedroom so they could go to a new nightclub called Vibe.

"Jackie, this isn't a 'which family we should spend Christmas with' fight where we can just compromise and move on. You slept with someone else." Ezra yelled as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I know Ezra, and I'm not asking you to just forgive me. I'm asking you to understand that we were fighting, and I was drunk, and that I'm so sorry. But more than that I want you to understand that there's nothing I regret more, and I still love you so much. I could've hid this, lied about it. But I didn't. I told you the truth, I came clean, so that we can work on this, so that we can get past this. I know we can Ez, please say you'll try." Jackie pleaded desperately reaching out to grab Ezra's hand.

"I can't Jackie." Ezra said pulling his hand from hers. "I can't be with someone who would so easily do this to me just because we had a fight, and then defend themselves by saying they could've lied about it. I don't even know who you are anymore. I'm sorry, but I want a divorce." Ezra said with finality as he walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

As Ezra got in his car he just sat there for a minute. His marriage was over. Sure he was young, only 28. He had time to start over, do it right. What did he really expect getting married right out of college? He thought he was an adult at 23, ready to make life decisions, but he wasn't. He was still a kid. Sighing in defeat he started up the engine. He had to get his mind off of this. As he pulled out of the driveway he made a split decision to call Hardy.

"Hey man, long time no talk. What did I do to deserve this pleasure?" Hardy spoke loudly into his phone, blurred background noises filling Ezra's ear.

"Hey Hardy, what are you up to? I need a drink."

"Ezra, dude, it's a Friday night I'm already having one but please, come join me! I'm at Vibe, some club in Philly"

"Alright I will, text me the address, I'll be there soon" Ezra said as he hung up and headed toward Philadelphia. As he looked down at his wedding ring, he scoffed. It felt cheap and meaningless. Shaking his head he slipped off the ring and put it into his pocket before promising himself to stop thinking about Jackie and the failure that was his marriage.

By midnight all of the girls were more than tipsy, but Aria was truly letting loose. She had been on the dancefloor all night, this definitely drew the attention of many men, resulting in tons of free drinks for Aria. As "No Hands" ended Aria drug Hanna with her off the dance floor and over to the bar to get another round.

"Can I get 2 vodka cranberries please" Aria asked the bartender sliding a $20 across the bar

"I got it" a voice said behind her, stopping her hand and giving his own $20 to the bartender

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that" Aria said looking up at the exceptionally handsome man beside her.

"It's my pleasure. I've seen you around all night and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. This seemed like my best chance to talk to you. That sounded creepy now that I've said it out loud. I'm just going to shut up before I put my foot any farther into my mouth" The man said shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Aria giggled at his awkwardness.

"You were doing fine. But how about you just start with your name?" Aria said slyly

"Right. Duh. I'm Ezra. And you are?"

"Aria"

"That's a beautiful name" Ezra complimented

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you Ezra, but I really should be getting back to my friends. It seems as though one has already left me" Aria said looking around to notice Hanna had left the bar area.

"Wait! Dance with me. Please?" Ezra asked

"Ok sure, but only because I love this song" Aria smirked as she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor filled with people dancing to Ed Sheerans "Shape of You"

As Hardy saw a girl leading Ezra onto the dance floor he ran up behind him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he whisper-yelled into Ezra's ear

Ezra turned around, startled at the outburst. He motioned for Aria to go ahead, saying he would catch up to her "Um, I'm about to dance with that girl. What are you doing?"

"Wondering why you're buying girls drinks and dancing with them when you're married" Hardy said as though it was obvious.

"Yeah well my wife is a cheater and I'm soon to be not married. So if you don't mind I'm gonna go back to that insanely hot girl and try to forget about the fact that my marriage is over." Ezra huffed walking to find Aria.

When Ezra found Aria she was in a group with 3 other girls. All appeared to be drunk and swaying their hips in an enticing manner but Ezra couldn't draw his eyes away from Aria. As Ezra moved behind her he put his hands on her hips and pulled her into him.

"I believe I was promised a dance" he whispered into her ear

Aria turned around, noticing the man was Ezra she smirked and leaned up to whisper in his ear "Oh you're gonna get a dance". Then she began grinding her hips into Ezra's in time with the music. Her hands slid up and down her own body, then moved to grab Ezra's as they slid his hands up and down her body. Ezra didn't know if it was Aria or the alcohol but his head was spinning. Aria circled her hips grinding even farther into Ezra's body as she placed his hands near the sides of her breasts. She heard Ezra let out a moan and felt his cock stiffen beneath his pants. This only encouraged Aria as she danced more wildly.

Finally, Ezra couldn't take it anymore, whether it be Aria or the alcohol, he didn't care. He leaned down to whisper in her ear "Wanna get out of here".

Aria shook her head yes and let Ezra lead her out of the club.


	2. Chapter 2

As Ezra led them both outside he came to the frustrating realization that neither of them were in any condition to drive.

"My car's here but neither of us should drive right now. Do you wanna call a cab or an uber?" Ezra asked Aria turning to face her.

"I don't really wanna wait for a ride. Why don't we go sober up in your car" Aria said with a sexy smile, leading him toward the parking lot.

When they got to the car Aria slid into the backseat with Ezra close behind. The second the door closed Aria's lips were on Ezra's. Her tongue sliding across his bottom lip inviting Ezra to open his mouth to allow his tongue to battle with hers. Aria pulled up her already short dress in order to move over to straddle Ezra's waist. Ezra groaned at the action his hands flying to her hips as she grinded against his erection. Both of their minds were clouded with lust and alcohol as they began tearing off each others clothes. Before either of them knew it they were down to their underwear. Ezra reached around to unhook Aria's lace bra as he sucked and kissed her neck and collarbone. Aria threw her head back moaning and giving him more access. As he threw her bra to the side he leaned his head down to take one of her hard nipples into his mouth. His tongue teased around the edges and flicked across it, while his hand kneaded her other breast. Aria undid the button on his jeans and with his help, pushed them off along with his boxers. Aria's panties came off next as Ezra searched for his jeans which contained his wallet.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked noticing Ezra had stopped paying attention to her breasts and started looking around the floor of the car.

"There's a condom in the wallet of my jeans" Ezra said breathlessly

"You don't need one. I'm on the pill" Aria replied, trying to pull him in for a kiss

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked, pulling away, skeptical of Aria's decision. Rarely did women want to have sex without protection, let alone suggest it.

"Positive" Aria replied as she leaned in again for a passionate kiss. Ezra grabbed his throbbing cock and rubbed it against her clit and through her soaked slit before finally she had enough teasing. She stilled his hand as she sank down on his erection. They both groaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, you're so tight" Ezra groaned as Aria began moving on him. Aria moaned at how large he was but continued to keep up her pace. Ezra moved his hands from her hips back to her breasts as he again used his hands and his mouth to tease her nipples. Aria quickened her pace as she let out moan after moan.

"Harder Ezra" Aria moaned out

Ezra knew her orgasm was approaching, and his wouldn't be far behind. Ezra leaned back against the seat as his hands went to her hips so he could hold onto her as he thrust up into her. He watched as her head fell back, her eyes closed softly, and her breasts bounced beautifully. Her breasts and thin, flat stomach were covered in a light sheen of sweat. He thought this was the hottest thing he'd ever seen, that was until she reached down to quickly rub her clit with two fingers sending her over the edge. Her orgasm triggering Ezra's. Ezra came inside of her, breathless from his orgasm, and possibly the best sex he'd ever had, as Aria leaned against his chest. He lifted her head off his chest to kiss her again.

"Can I see you again? I'd love to take you on a real date" Ezra asked as he came down from both his drunkenness and his lust.

"Sure. I'd like that" Aria replied simply

"If you wanna grab my pants I can give you a card with my number on it. My wallet should be in the back pocket"

As Aria grabbed his wallet she unfolded it, only to see a picture of him with his wife on their wedding day.

"You're married?!" Aria yelled at him, climbing off of him to redress herself.

"Aria, please hear me out. It's not what it looks like." Ezra pleaded.

"Not what it looks like?! It looks like you went to a bar to pick up a woman, and slipped off your wedding ring as to not inconvenience your game. You're disgusting." Aria said as she finished dressing and got out of the car.

"Aria, please it's not like that." Ezra said trying to follow her

"Don't talk to me, and don't follow me. Goodbye Ezra" Aria said as she stormed away


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Aria woke up with a throbbing headache. Coffee. She needed coffee. She sent a quick text to the group chat with Hanna, Emily, and Spencer in it and said that she was going to the brew in 30 minutes, and that she'd like some company. Then she got dressed, and headed that way. When she walked in she ordered a large coffee and a muffin, then sat down on a big couch in the back corner. Not 10 minutes later all the girls were there.

"What happened to you last night Aria?" Spencer asked

"Yeah, you kind of just disappeared. We were worried about you." Emily said sounding concerned.

"A mistake happened. That's it. That's all. Moving on." Aria said dismissively with the wave of her hand.

"Okay no, because that sounds juicy. Spill." Hanna said

"Seriously though, Ar. You can tell us, you know we aren't going to judge you." Spencer said

"Ok well, you know that guy I was dancing with?" They all nodded yes except for Hanna who said "Sexy, tall, brown hair, blue eyes, dark jeans, white dress shirt?"

"Yeah Han, that's him" Aria said with a laugh. "Well we were dancing and having a good time and he asked me if I wanted to get out of there, so I said yes. We were both drunk and didn't want to wait for a cab so we kind of… hadsexinthebackofhiscar."

"You what?!" They all asked out of astonishment and lack of understanding.

"We had sex in the back seat of his car. And it was so out of character, but I really didn't regret it or feel guilty about it… Until I reached into his jean pocket for a business card and found his wedding photo instead." Aria replied with an eye roll.

"Wow, what a douche" Spencer said.

"I know, and all he could say was "It's not what it looks like" but I didn't stick around for an 'explanation'" Aria huffed.

"Jeeze Ar, that really sucks I'm so sorry" Emily said leaning over to grab Aria's hand in a reassuring manner.

"Me too... But was the sex any good?" Hanna asked.

"Oh my god Han really?! But if you must know it was SO good, which is why it SO sucks that he's married, and clearly an asshole." Aria sighed

"It'll be ok Ar, you'll find someone who is not already married and who isn't an ass. I know it" Emily said with a smile

Aria smiled at Em's comment. She knew she would, she just really thought Ezra was different, like they had made a connection even in the little time they spent together. She sighed. She had to get better taste in men.

Line Break

Ezra woke up the morning after the club with a pounding headache and itchy skin from the cheap hotel sheets he was lying under. He sat up with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he had screwed up so much. Aria probably thought he was just some dirtbag who slept around behind his wife's back. If only she knew it was the opposite. Although Ezra knew he wasn't completely innocent. He had lied to Aria, and he had been unfair to Jackie. Jackie may have cheated on him, but Ezra slept with someone last night too, and he had yet to even file for divorce. While, he didn't plan on trying to make things work with Jackie, she at least deserved a little more respect. And frankly so did Aria. Ezra couldn't believe how much of an idiot he had been. He owed Aria an explanation, and Ezra wanted to see her again. He was so drawn to her. Ezra sighed as he flopped back against the bed. It was useless though, he didn't have any of Aria's contact information, or even her last name. Ezra groaned as his phone went off. He rolled over and picked it up. 8 missed calls and 23 text messages. Great he thought. He quickly scrolled through his messages first. Most were from Jackie, they ranged from "I love you, please let's make this work" to "Are you coming home tonight" to "Fuck you". Ezra shook his head and was about to close out of them when he noticed the one from this morning. It read, "Ezra, I'm sorry about blowing up your phone last night. I understand you need your space, and after talking with my mom, I've decided I'll respect your decision if you choose to file for divorce. I mistreated you and you deserve better than that. However, it'll be too hard for me to see you everyday and keep my feelings and emotions level, and therefore I think you should leave Sheraton Prep before the next school year begins. I don't think we would function well as coworkers. I hope you understand." Ezra read the text multiple times. Jackie was right but he couldn't believe she wanted him to quit when the divorce was ultimately her fault. Whatever, Ezra thought, change would be good for him and his resume was more impressive than Jackies. He'd have better luck finding a job than she would. Ezra pulled out his laptop and hit google, searching for high schools and colleges in the area that were hiring. When he stumbled along Hollis college he couldn't have been more thrilled. They had an open teaching position in the English department teaching British and American Literature. That was perfect for him, and being an alumni would hopefully better his chances of landing the job. Ezra was stoked, he immediately filled out the application, attached his resume, and sent it in. He couldn't have been more excited.

Line Break

It was a few weeks later, and now August. Classes would be starting in 2 days. Ezra was thrilled when he found out he had gotten the job at Hollis. He had had to go through a fairly rigorous interview process in order to land the job, but it had all been worth it. He was so excited about the class and the curriculum he would be teaching this fall. He was also excited about his office, his colleagues, and being back on familiar territory. Ezra had recently befriended an Art History professor named Byron Montgomery. He was older than Ezra, probably in his 40's or 50's, and he had somewhat taken Ezra under his wing. He had shown him around, introduced him to faculty, and helped him with lesson planning.

"Ezra, do you have a minute?" Byron said coming into Ezra's office.

"Yeah, of course. What's up Byron?"

"Well my wife and I decided to throw a faculty mixer this coming weekend. Just a, get to know everyone and relieve stress from the first week, type of thing. I just wanted to drop by and extend an invitation. It's this Saturday at our house around 5." Byron explained

"Sounds great, thank you for inviting me. I'll be there." Ezra replied with a smile


	4. Chapter 4

Aria couldn't believe how well her first week of senior year had gone. She was so excited to be finishing up her english degree at Hollis this year, and to be starting a real career soon. Aria walked quickly down the hallway until she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. Ezra was walking out of one of the professor's offices. What the hell was he doing here? Aria made a quick decision to turn around and walk away, but she was too late.

Ezra spotted her the second he walked out of his office. He couldn't miss her gorgeous chestnut locks and her sparkling hazel eyes. He quickly ran after her and grabbed her arm to pull her into his office.

"What are you doing here?" Ezra questioned her

"I'm a student. What are YOU doing here?!" Aria shouted

"Calm down please." Ezra said moving to close the door "I'm a professor. This is my first week. Wait, you're a student? How old are you?" Ezra replied nervously.

"I'm 21, how old are you?" Aria said accusingly.

"I'm 28... Can we please talk about the night we met Aria? I owe you an explanation." Ezra pleaded.

"You don't owe me anything Ezra, and frankly I don't want to hear it." Aria said picking up her bag and heading toward the door.

"Aria come on, give me a chance" Ezra sighed grabbing her hand

"No. Please, just leave me alone." Aria said pulling her hand away and walking out of the door.

Line Break

Ezra pulled up and parked outside of the Montgomery house. He look in his rearview mirror as he fixed his tie and checked his teeth before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. He grabbed the bottle of scotch and bouquet of flowers from his backseat before walking up to the door. He knocked twice and then waited for an answer. Less than a minute later Byron opened the door with a smile.

"Ezra! I'm so glad you made it! There's some people I'd like you to meet. Come in!"

"Thanks Byron! These are for you and Ella" Ezra said handing over the scotch and flowers.

"Thank you Ezra, that was so kind of you, but truly, unnecessary. I'm going to go put these in the kitchen. My daughter is floating around here somewhere, she'll show you where to put your jacket, and then come find me!" Byron said heading toward the kitchen

"Will do, thanks!" Ezra smiled shrugging off his suit jacket.

Ezra folded his jacket over his arm as he scanned the crowded home for Byron's daughter. He didn't know what she looked like but he assumed her to be young. Surely a high school, maybe college aged girl, would stick out easily in a room filled with mostly 40+ professors. Just as Ezra was about to go find Byron he heard a voice behind him.

"Can I show you where to put your jacket?"

Ezra froze. He knew that voice. Ezra turned around to see Aria standing before him.

"Um yeah sure. Thanks." Ezra said following her down a hallway.

As they entered what Ezra assumed to be Byron's study he awkwardly handed his jacket to Aria, who turned around to hang it in a small closet. While she went to hang it up Ezra walked over to the door, closed it, and stood in front of it. Aria turned around, shocked to see the door closed and Ezra blocking it.

"Here's the thing Aria." Ezra began "I am so drawn to you. And I know I screwed up, but I just have this crazy fascination for you, and we seem to be constantly running into each other, so I'm not giving you the opportunity to walk away from me again. You're going to hear me out. Ok? Ok. I know I should have told you I was married, and I'm horrible for that, I misled you and for that I'm so sorry. But the truth is, I have filed for divorce. I told my soon to be ex-wife that I was asking for a divorce the night I met you. She cheated on me, and while that was the final straw, it made me realize that I haven't loved my wife in a very long time, and she wasn't who I wanted to spend the remainder of my life with. Regardless of the fact, you both deserved more respect that night, and I'm sorry." Ezra finished never losing eye contact.

"I accept your apology Ezra" Aria said.

"Seriously? That was surprisingly easy" Ezra mused.

"After you made multiple attempts to explain yourself and make up for that night I realized you probably weren't who I made you out to be in my head. After our conversation in your office I thought about you and our situation a lot. I realized I wanted to hear you out. I knew you'd be here tonight, that's why I offered to come and help out my parents" Aria said with a smile.

"Your parents...right. Professor Montgomery is your father." Ezra said running his hand through his hair.

"He is... is that an issue?" Aria said chuckling slightly.

"Well we are somewhat friends, and he is kind of intimidating. Not to mention he is awful close with the dean, thus I'm hoping he never finds out I've seen his daughter naked" Ezra said with a smirk.

Aria blushed at his statement

"Can I take you out please? On a real date? To actually get to know you and show you that I'm a way better person than my first impression?" Ezra asked

"I'd like that" Aria replied with a smile

"Great! Friday? I'll pick you up at 7?" Ezra asked

"Sounds perfect" Aria said moving closer to Ezra. As she leaned right up to his ear she whispered "We better get out there, we wouldn't want Byron to think you're being inappropriate with his daughter"

Ezra groaned both at Aria's teasing words, and due to her brushing her body against his to open and slide out the door. The things this girl could do to him.

Line Break

The rest of the night was spent with stolen glances, subtle brushes against the other, and whispers to each other. They were both trying to be extremely discreet. Ezra may have made a joke about it, but he was truly terrified of Byron finding out he had interest in his daughter. Let alone, the fact he had already slept with her. He didn't want to lose the older man's friendship or respect. As he walked over to the cart filled with bottles, mixers, and garnishes, he began to pour himself another scotch on the rocks.

"Overwhelmed yet?"

Ezra turned around at the voice to see the smiling face of Ella Montgomery.

"Just a little." Ezra asked. "The complimentary drinks are certainly helping."

"If you don't mind me asking, I noticed you came alone. Are you involved?" Ella pried.

"Uh it's complicated."

Ella clearly showed interest and a desire for Ezra to continue, so begrudgingly he did.

"I'm currently going through a divorce." Ezra said, not letting on to the fact that he was also in a complicated situation with a woman who happened to be her daughter.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry to hear that. However, I have to say many of the ladies in Rosewood will be happy to hear you're on the market. When you're ready of course." Ella said patting Ezra's back.

Ezra took a large drink of his scotch and locked eyes with Aria across the room. What Ella didn't know was that he wasn't interested in being "on the market". He already had his eyes on someone else. Literally.


	5. Chapter 5

Aria had been ecstatic since her and Ezra had arranged their date on Saturday. She had went to talk with him in his office a few times to try and get details about their date, but he wouldn't tell her anything. She had a different tactic today.

"Ughh why's it so hot in here? Aren't you hot?" Aria said sliding off her jacket and giving Ezra a sexy smile.

"Uh I am now" Ezra choked out, his eyes dropping to her ample cleavage.

"I was thinking that we could hang out a little before our date on Friday." Aria said grabbing his hand and leading him over to the couch. "So where ARE we going on Friday" Aria said straddling Ezra on the couch and loosening his tie.

"Aria you can tempt me all you want, and trust me, it is tempting. But I'm not telling you anything about my plans for us." Ezra grinned.

"Please Ezra, I'd do _anything_ " Aria replied with seduction and implication dripping from her voice. Then she slowly leaned in to put a soft, but tender kiss on Ezra's lips.

"Please?" Aria whispered against his mouth before giving him another slow, lingering kiss. Ezra had had enough teasing, and quite honestly, he was ready to cave. So he grabbed the back of her neck and held her mouth tightly against his as he turned the kiss heated and passionate. His hands were sliding from Arias hips to her breasts and back, while she grinded her hips down onto his. Ezra grabbed both of her thighs, quickly flipping them over so she was now laying with her back against the couch and he was hovering above her. Just as Aria let out a moan Ezra drew away from the kiss, said "Wear a dress", and then got up to leave.

"Where are you going?!" Aria asked astonished

"I've got a class, I'll see you tomorrow." Ezra replied heading out of his office with a smug look on his face.

Line Break

After much anticipation it was finally Friday. Ezra had been looking forward to his and Aria's date since they had arranged it almost a week ago. He had big plans for tonight. He really wanted to impress Aria. Ezra spent a lot of time thinking about the decision to get into a relationship right after his marriage ended. Especially one that had the possibility to turn serious. Ezra wasn't sure if it was the smartest decision, or what it would look like to Jackie and her friend's and family, but he decided that he didn't care. He deserved to be happy, and he wanted to give Aria the chance to be the one to make him happy.

Line Break

After 2 hours of making sure her hair was curled to perfection, her makeup was flawless, and her outfit would stun Ezra, Aria was finally ready. Not 10 minutes after she had finished getting ready, there was a knock on her door. She walked over to her apartment door and swung it open to reveal Ezra dressed in black dress pants, a black jacket, and a white dress shirt with the top few buttons undone. He looked damn good she thought.

"Hi" Ezra said breathlessly, looking Aria up and down as he took in her perfect hair and makeup and her gorgeous, skin tight red dress. "You look stunning".

"Thank you, you look pretty darn handsome yourself" Aria said with a blush

"Well, are you ready to go?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, of course. Lead the way" Aria answered following Ezra out of the door, closing and locking it behind her.

"So are you finally going to tell me what our plans are for this evening?" Aria inquired.

"Nope." Ezra said shortly opening the car door for her, before going around to get in himself. "You're just going to have to go along for the ride"

"Ok, ok. Fine." Aria sarcastically huffed.

5 minutes later Ezra pulled into the parking lot of the nicest Italian restaurant outside of Philadelphia. Aria was in shock. Ezra had gone above and beyond by bringing her here. Reservations on weekends were nearly impossible to get, and just the salads cost $20. As Ezra opened her car door and grabbed her hand to help her out of her seat. She couldn't help but feel swept off her feet. They entered the restaurant and gave the maitre-d their names. They were quickly shown to their seats and given the menus.

"Hi, my names Matt and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get either of you anything to drink or an appetizer to start?" The waiter said never taking his eyes off of Aria as his eyes raked up and down her body.

Ezra loudly cleared his throat, his jealousy flaring as he noticed Matt taking in Aria's appearance.

"Yes, we'll have a bottle of the house white and an order of the bruschetta. Thanks." Ezra replied shortly.

"That guy was totally checking you out." Ezra said, approaching the topic carefully.

"Hm, I didn't notice." Aria said not looking up from her menu. "I'm leaning toward the eggplant parmesan, what are you thinking?"

Ezra smiled. He was glad Aria didn't care or notice other guys coming onto her. Selfishly, he wanted Aria all to himself, and he only wanted her attention on him.

"That sounds good. I'm thinking about the shrimp scampi." Ezra replied.

"So have we decided what we're having for dinner tonight?" Matt asked returning with the wine and the bruschetta.

"I'll have the shrimp scampi please, and my gorgeous date is going to have the eggplant parmesan. Thanks." Ezra said giving Matt the menus and a pointed look. Matt scurried off looking defeated.

"So tell me about yourself. Besides the fact that you're 28, a professor, and married. I already know that." Aria said cheekily.

"Ok that was a cheap shot, but I'll let you have it. Let's see… I grew up in New York with socialite, narcissistic parents who divorced when I was a teenager. It was the best thing they ever did for my brother and I. My brother- Wes, he's 7 years younger than me. I went to Hollis, got my bachelor's in English, my masters in American Literature, that's where I met Jackie. Jackie and I got married right after we graduated and 3 weeks ago I filed for divorce. Was that oversharing?" Ezra said.

"No, not at all. It was honest. Which I very much appreciate. I guess it's my turn. I was born and raised here in Rosewood, except for my dad's year long sabbatical in Iceland. I too have a younger brother- Mike. I'm close with both my parents, love them to death. But when I was in high school I caught my dad cheating on my mom. He asked me to keep it a secret. I did for awhile but she eventually found out and it tore me apart. That's why I freaked out so much when I realized you were married. It made me feel as though I was in that situation again. When I was 15 my best friend was murdered. It was more than likely the main reason my parents whisked me away to Iceland, although they denied it. I'm majoring in English. I'm not really sure if I want to teach, or edit/publish, or try to write. I write a lot, but it's mostly personal- just for me. I don't know why I chose Hollis, probably because my father teaches there and it was practically free. I love Hollis, I do, but sometimes I wish I was a little farther away from Rosewood, specifically my parents. Sorry that was a lot." Aria said taking a large drink of her wine.

"Like you said, it was honest. And I appreciated it. You've been through a lot and you're a really strong person. I'm so sorry if I ever took you back to a negative time in your life because of how I treated you. It was honestly never my intention. Truly it never even crossed my mind that I was married that night because I had given up on my marriage and I just wanted to move on." Ezra said.

"I understand, I know it wasn't your intention, and I accept your apology." Aria said reaching forward to grab his hand, rubbing her thumb across the top of his hand, trying to put an end to the serious, heavy conversation.

Soon Matt appeared and sat their dishes down in front of them. He gave a curt "enjoy" before shuffling to another table.

"Wow this looks incredible" Ezra said, his eyes taking in his plentiful bowl of pasta.

"Oh my god" Aria moaned "This is better than an orgasm"

Ezra laughed loudly, his eyes growing wide at Aria's dirty comment. "I'm glad you like it"

"So… tell me about your parents. That is if you're comfortable talking about that." Aria said, treading lightly as she folded her napkin and placed it on her lap.

"No, I don't mind. It's just complicated. I'm not sure I understand them, or the situation, even today" Ezra said taking a plentiful drink from his wine glass before continuing. "I grew up incredibly different than I live now. All the men in my family were businessmen and the women were housewives except for the fact that they had hired help to cook and clean. So basically they we ornamental. I grew up going to galas and balls and cocktail parties in multi-million dollar homes. I had anything I could have ever wanted except actual parents who gave me any real love and attention. They were so focused on putting out an image, of this perfect, happy family that they didn't care about trying to make the marriage or their families actually like that at home. Both of my parents were unfaithful to each other and unaffectionate to my brother and I. I practically raised him until I was old enough to get out of there myself. The second I graduated high school I moved into a dorm at Hollis, began the English program, and became a "Fitz". My parents and grandparents didn't approve of how I was living my life so my trust funds and inheritances were revoked and I couldn't have cared less. To this day I lack much of a relationship with any of my family."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. But I think what you did shows how honest and genuine of a person you truly are." Aria responded sitting down her fork to grab Ezra's hand.

The two continued to chat throughout dinner, finding a lot in common. They laughed, flirted, and kept the conversations light after what they had already spoken about earlier. Neither of them could believe how well the night was going and how strong of a connection they had made with each other. Aria was secretly disappointed the date was coming to an end.

"Thank you so much for dinner, I had a great time tonight." Aria said as Ezra paid the bill.

"You didn't think I was just going to take you to dinner did you?" Ezra asked.

"Well I just thought…" Aria trailed off not knowing what to say. She truly thought they were just going to dinner, which would have been okay with her. It had been great, and most of her dates didn't do much more than dinner either.

"Oh no… We're just getting started" Ezra said with a smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: I haven't done an author's note on any of my chapter's yet, but I wanted to add one here to reach out to the readers. First and foremost, thank you so so much for reading/following/favoriting, and most of all reviewing. As a new, inexperienced writer even the shortest, simplest reviews uplift, and inspire me so much! So please, keep them coming! Also I've had a bit of writer's block lately, plus I am in school, so down time is few and far between. Therefore, I'm trying my best and trying to stay ahead on chapters I've written vs posted. (Reviews help y'all!) I hope you all enjoy reading as much, or even more, than I enjoy writing this for you. So here is part 2 of Ezra and Aria's date….**_

Ezra lead me to the car, once again opening the door and helping me in before going to his side. I had to admit, Ezra was being the perfect gentleman and I couldn't believe how well we had hit it off. I was pretty smitten. We drove for about 30 minutes before I realized we were entering Philadelphia. I was totally clueless as to what we were doing and why we had come all the way to the city. Ezra pulled into a parking spot of a high rise building. I asked where we were and what we were doing but he told me to wait and see. He grabbed my hand and led me through the lobby to the elevator. The elevator attendant smiled and nodded as we entered.

"Good evening Miss., Mr. Fitz." He said.

"Good evening" I responded completely puzzled as to what was going on and how he knew Ezra's name.

We soon reached our floor and the elevator doors slid open slowly. I gasped at what I saw. Ezra had truly outdone himself. Ezra laced our fingers together as he led me out onto the private rooftop overlooking the Philadelphia night sky. Although it was only late August it was chilly tonight. However, there was a large, glowing fireplace and a couch covered in pillows and blankets to make up for it. In front of the couch was a table covered in chocolate covered strawberries, truffles, macaroons, and two glasses with a bottle of champagne next to them. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Ezra had gone above and beyond.

Ezra led me over to the couch and opened the champagne with a loud pop. He poured some in both glasses and then sat down on the couch, handing me my glass and pulling the blanket over us. I knew he was trying to set boundaries so things could go at my pace, but I wanted to be closer to him. I scooted closer to him, wrapping his arm around my neck as I leaned into his side.

"Ezra this is so amazing. I can't believe you did all of this for me. It really wasn't necessary."

"I'm glad you like it. And I'll admit I wanted to impress you. Plus I felt as though I had a little to make up for after how we met. I wanted to make a new impression on you."

"Ezra" Aria said looking up at him and grabbing his hand, interlocking their fingers. "You have nothing to make up for. We talked about it, I understand, I forgive you. You've shown who you truly are tonight."

"Well I'm glad my plan worked" Ezra said with a smirk leaning down to plant a short, but tender kiss on Aria's soft lips. "And for what it's worth, I've had an amazing night too."

Aria smiled up at him before going back in for another round of kisses. She couldn't believe this was real life. It felt like something out of a movie.

Aria and Ezra spent a couple more hours talking, kissing, and just cuddling. They were both having an amazing time and neither of them wanted it to end but it was getting late. They both made the decision to head home around midnight considering they had almost an hour drive home. Once they arrived at Aria's apartment building Aria was prepared to say goodbye in the car, but Ezra being the perfect gentleman walked her all the way to her door on the third floor.

"Thank you so much for tonight Ezra, I had the best time."

"I'm so glad you had a good time. I did too, and I'd really like to see you again."

"I definitely think we could arrange that"

"Great."

"Great."

Ezra brushed a curl out of Aria's face as he cupped her cheek and slowly leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was soft and passionate, and although they had kissed many times tonight, this one was somehow different. Aria felt sparks and chemistry, and things she couldn't even describe. She felt as though she was floating, as if time had stalled, or was moving in slow motion. Like the earth was spinning in circles around them, yet they were frozen in space. As Ezra slid his tongue into her mouth Aria wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closely together. After what felt like hours, but was only minutes they finally pulled apart, Ezra planting one final, short, sweet kiss on Aria's lips. Aria couldn't wipe the grin off of her face, and Ezra was the same.

"I'll call you. Goodnight Aria."

"I'm looking forward to it. Goodnight Ezra." Aria said, blushing at her inability to stop smiling like an idiot.

Line Break

Ezra woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. It seemed as though things were finally starting to turn around. His job was great, he finally had moved into a new townhouse and gotten out of that shitty hotel, and more than anything last night had been perfect. Aria had been perfect. So beautiful, and kind, and simply perfect. They had so much in common. He had hung on every word as she told him stories of Iceland, Alison, her writing, and everything else. He found her so intriguing and he had been able to open up to her about things he never even spoke to Jackie about. He couldn't wait for their next date. He wanted to call her right now, but he didn't want to seem too desperate or anxious. He could wait until tonight.

Line Break

Jackie woke up alone in the bed she used to share with her husband. She climbed out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast for one. Saturday mornings in this kitchen used to be crazy. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, hash browns. Every breakfast food you could imagine would be being cooked by her and Ezra. They almost always had coffee and cereal, but never on Saturdays. Saturdays were for breakfast. The memory cut through her heart. She couldn't believe how much she had screwed things up. She missed Ezra every single day. When the divorce papers had arrived a few days ago and she had seen his large, scrawling signature across the bottom line her heart shattered. He actually was giving up on them. Jackie sighed, she had to quit thinking about this. She picked up her phone and saw a text from one of her old college friends. Weird, she thought. I haven't spoken to Amanda in months. She opened the text. It read "Look who I saw at Francesco's last night!" Attached was a picture of Ezra and some petite brunette. She hated to admit it, but the girl was gorgeous. Jealousy, hurt, and anger filled Jackie's chest. Ezra was moving on already? How long had they been seeing each other? They weren't even officially divorced yet. Jackie text back "Tell me everything you know." She quickly got a response "I couldn't hear much. All I know is that her name is Aria and she goes to Hollis." She goes to Hollis? Was She Ezra's student? Jackie couldn't believe it. She grabbed a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She didn't care if it was 11am. Desperate times, desperate measures or however that saying goes.

A bottle of wine and an onslaught of tears later, Jackie had a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

"I wanna know everything!" Hanna squealed into the phone.

"Jesus Han, you're worse than my alarm clock. Speaking of, what time even is it?" Aria said sitting up in bed and rubbing her eyes. She looked over at the flashing alarm clock that read 7:12.

"Aria Montgomery. You went on a date last night with a SUPER hot guy and I need details."

"Fine Hanna. But I'm not doing this over the phone. Or without coffee. Text the girls and come over. I'll start the coffee."

Hanna squealed again in excitement

Aria pulled the phone away from her ear and winced.

"Any more of that and no details. Got it Han?" Aria snapped

"Yes! Sorry" Hanna replied sheepishly, "I'm just excited for you is all."

"I know Hanna, and I appreciate it. But I think you ruptured my eardrum. I'll see you in a few." Aria said before hanging up.

Aria swung her legs over the edge of the bed and gave her body a good stretch. She slid off the edge of the bed and started down the short hallway, not bothering to change out of her pajamas. Her apartment was far from high end, but Aria liked it. It was cozy, and Aria had added touches of her taste and personality throughout to make it homey. Prints and beautiful photographs covered the walls, stacks of books littered the shelves, and picture frames filled with her friends and family sat atop her desk and tables. Aria wandered into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, extra strong considering the hour and the fact that Spencer would be drinking it. Just as the coffee was finishing and she had gotten the mugs out of the cabinet she heard a knock at her door. She walked briskly over to the door to take off the chain and unlock the deadbolt before swinging open the door. Hanna entered with a skip in her step and a smile on her face. Despite the hour, Hanna had on a perfected face of makeup, curls in her hair, and a fashion forward outfit topped off by 4 inch heels.

"You're still in your pajamas." Hanna said, her eyes grazing Aria up and down.

"Yeah Han, I am. In case you forgot it's 7:45am on a Saturday. Most people aren't even awake yet."

"You're grouchy. Was the date no good?" Hanna said sympathetically.

"No, no it was great. I'm just tired. It was a late night."

Hannah raised her eyebrows and gave Aria a smirk.

"Get your head out of the gutter. We didn't sleep together, at least not last night. We just ended up in Philly and by the time we got back it was after midnight. But I'll tell you all about it when the other girls get here." Aria said walking over to pour herself and Hanna a cup of coffee.

Not 5 minutes later Emily and Spencer had arrived, both in their pajamas and begging for coffee. All 4 wandered into the living room and curled on respective couches and chairs, still groggy.

"As much as I resent Hanna for getting me out of bed at 7:30 on a Saturday I do want to hear all about your date. So spill!" Spencer said, greedily drinking down her coffee with a satisfied groan.

Aria chuckled at Spencer.

"You guys… It was amazing. THE best date I've ever been on. He was such a gentleman and the things he planned. I mean oh my god. And we talked about everything, some of the topics were pretty deep, especially for the first date. But we just connected so well. And when he kissed me goodnight… I've never felt anything like that before in my life." Aria finished breathlessly as she recalled last night.

"Wow Ar that's great!" Emily said

"Oh my gosh you are SO smitten" Hanna said, causing Aria to blush.

Aria knew it was true. Ezra had really left an impression on her, and she couldn't wait to see him again.

"I'm happy for you Aria! What did he have planned?" Spencer asked.

"Well first we went to Francesco's and we ate dinner and split a bottle of wine. Then we went to this high-rise in Philly and he took me up to this rooftop where you could see all of Philadelphia and there was a fireplace, a couch, desserts, and champagne. And we just talked, and cuddled, and kissed, and it was perfect. He was perfect." Aria sighed.

All the girls looked at Aria longly, they were all happy for her, but a little jealous. They'd never heard anything more romantic in their lives. Unless of course, they read it in a Nicholas Sparks novel.

Line Break

Almost a week had passed since Aria and Ezra's first date. Since then, they had had 2 lunch dates, 2 coffee dates, and one movie night at Ezra's townhouse. There had been deep conversations, joking and flirting, and lots of kissing. While some of the kissing had escalated to heavy petting and "other stuff" they'd yet to sleep together again. They had both agreed to wait to have sex until they knew each other better and both truly wanted it. Tonight they were going to a gallery opening in Philadelphia. Aria had just zipped up her off the shoulder, skin tight black cocktail dress when there was a knock at the door. Aria glanced nervously at the clock next to her bed, it read 6:01. Shit, Ezra wasn't early, she was just running late. Aria grabbed her black stilettos, swung her mass of curls over her shoulder, and took off toward the door. She was talking before the door was even open.

"I'm running just a little behind, but I'll be ready in 10 minutes tops" Aria said leaning on the door, trying to slip on one of her heels.

Ezra stood dumbfounded watching Aria. Wild curls flying every which way, her stunning figure in that amazing dress, her full breasts peeking out of the top, leaned over trying to slip her ridiculously high heels on. She was this beautiful disaster, a tornado of curls and curves. He'd never seen anything so beautiful. Somehow he managed to mutter out a "It's okay, I can wait."

8 minutes later after a few makeup touch-ups and tamed curls Aria was ready to go. She walked out into the living room where Ezra was viewing her many shelves of books. He turned as he heard her enter.

"You look stunning." He said

"Thank you!" Aria blushed, doing a twirl as she laughed.

"You ready to go?" Ezra asked.

"Lead the way"

Line Break

Aria was pressed against the door, her legs wrapped around Ezra's waist as Ezra fumbled to get the key in the lock. This was not an easy feat, as Ezra's lips were glued to Aria's. Finally he managed to open the door and make it the few feet to the kitchen counter where he placed Aria down on top of it. She quickly pushed off his jacket and pulled off his tie while Ezra slipped off her heels. Ezra muttered a quick "Are you sure?" while Aria responded with a simple "Bedroom." as her hands tugged Ezra's belt off. Ezra lifted her back up around his waist, placing one hand under her ass and another in her hair as he carried her into his bedroom. Meanwhile, Aria discarded him of his shirt. Ezra slowly slid the zipper down the back of her dress before placing her on his bed. When he pulled off the dress he was delighted to see she was braless. Ezra quickly took off his pants before climbing on top of her. He kissed her slowly and passionately, changing the mood from hungry and devouring to sensual and tender. Aria rolled them over so she was on top of him, sitting up and taking the sheet with her. She slid down Ezra's body, taking off his boxers. She took Ezra's cock in her hand as she used her tongue to lick the length of his shaft, and then circle the head. Her hand began massaging his balls as she worked him into her mouth. He groaned loudly and gripped the hair at the back of her head. She continued taking him into her mouth before he slowly pulled her off, his cock falling out of her plump, pink lips. He groaned at the sight. He rolled them back over, wanting to be in control as he used one hand to lace their fingers together, and the other to hitch her leg over his hip as he slowly entered her. They both groaned at the feeling. They continued at a slow pace, kissing occasionally, and maintaining eye contact. This was unimaginably different than the last time they slept together. They truly had a connection, and they both knew it was undeniable now. After many minutes of kissing and thrusting and sweating and moaning, they both reached their climaxes simultaneously. Ezra rolled off the top of her and pulled her close to him as they fell asleep cuddled next to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Ezra glanced up from the paper he was grading when he heard a soft knock at his door. He muttered a "come in" as the door began to open. A wide smile overtook his face as he realized the knock belonged to Aria. It was Wednesday, and he hadn't seen her since they hung out at his townhouse on Sunday. He was thrilled to see her now, and he was slightly embarrassed to admit he had missed her.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?" Ezra said capping his pen.

"I just finished up my last class for the day and I wanted to see if you had time to grab coffee or maybe even lunch." Aria smiled.

Ezra was floored by the invitation.

"Lunch sounds great. I don't have another class until 3. The grill okay?"

"Yeah that's perfect. Lead the way." Aria said following him out to the parking lot.

Once they arrived at the grill they were seated immediately at a table in front of the windows. Light was shining in and casting an angelic glow around Aria, and Ezra was taken aback by how gorgeous she was. Her striking hazel eyes, her long chestnut curls, her pearl, joy packed smile. She was breathtaking. And he told her as much.

"You look gorgeous." Ezra said his eyes peeking at her over the top of his menu.

Aria looked up from her own menu and blushed.

"Thank you."

Just as Aria was about to say more the waitress walked over and introduced herself.

"Good afternoon, my name is Chloe and I'll be your waitress today." Chloe said taking out two cocktail napkins and setting them on the table before taking out her notepad. "Can I get you something to drink or food orders if we're ready?" Chloe asked."

"I'm ready if you are" Aria said looking at Ezra.

"Yeah, go ahead. Ladies first." He said giving Aria a wink and a smile.

"I'll just have an iced tea to drink, and the strawberry walnut salad please." Aria said folding up her menu and placing it on the edge of the table.

Ezra glanced over his menu for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'll also have an iced tea, but I'll do the burger and fries please. No mustard or pickle."

"Alright I'll put that in right away and have it out ASAP" Chloe said.

Both Aria and Ezra replied with respective "thank you's".

"You don't seem to eat a lot of meat." Ezra observed.

"Well I try my hardest to be a vegetarian, but every once in awhile a cheeseburger corrupts me. You're gonna test me today." Aria said, only somewhat joking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I can change my order if you want." Ezra said, worried he had screwed up.

"Ezra, calm down. I'm just messing around. Eat whatever you want."

Ezra let out a small sigh of relief. He really didn't want to do anything to mess this up. Aria noticed this and reached over to grab his hand, rubbing her thumb across the top of his.

"Ezra. Relax. I appreciate it, but just relax. You don't always have to try so hard to impress me. I'm already impressed by you." Aria smiled.

Ezra smiled back at her. He really liked this girl.

They began a casual chat about their weeks and their next date when the bell above the door chimed. They both instinctively looked that way. Ezra paled at who had just walked through the door.

"Aria I am so sorry." Ezra said in advance.

Line Break

Jackie had already been to Hollis in search of Ezra. When he was nowhere to be found she had decided to grab a coffee and go home to calm down. As luck would have it, when she walked past the large windows of the Apple Rose Grille she not only saw his gorgeous face, but the face of his little skank. Jackie smiled wickedly and walked in, a strut in her step.

"Hello Ezra." Jackie smiled, placing her on his shoulder. She turned her harsh gaze to Aria. "I would ask your name, but I don't care much for the names of the girls who sleep with my husband." Jackie said loudly and cruelly.

Her words sliced through Aria. Heads throughout the restaurant turned their way. Heat filled Aria's neck and cheeks. She was ashamed and embarrassed.

"I was on my way to get coffee when I saw you here. I just wanted to give you these." Jackie said pulling a large yellow envelope containing the divorce papers from her purse. Jackie proceeded to rip them in half.

"I'm not signing these. We're married Ezra and we can make this work. We love each other. And I will see you tonight. At home." Jackie said turning around and walking away.

Ezra was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say. Not to Aria. Not to Jackie. Not to himself.

"I can't do this Ezra. I can't feel like this. I can't have this kind of drama. I just can't." Aria said standing up and gathering her things.

Ezra grabbed her hand. "Aria I'm so sorry. Please don't leave. I had no idea she was going to do something like this. Please."

"I can't Ezra. If there's a chance your marriage could work I don't want to be the one to ruin it." Aria said grabbing her purse and walking out of the door.

Line Break

Ezra cancelled his afternoon class and drove straight to his townhouse. He called Aria until her mailbox was full and sent her more text messages than he could count. He couldn't believe what Jackie had done. She had caused a huge scene, infuriating Ezra and humiliating Aria. Everyone in that restaurant probably thought Aria was a homewrecker and a mistress, but if only they knew Jackie was the one at fault for the end of their marriage. He was ashamed he had put Aria in the middle, and he couldn't even imagine how upset she must be right now. He walked over to his kitchen and poured scotch into a tumbler. He downed it quickly and headed out the door. He pulled up to his old house fuming. He walked up the sidewalk to the front door. When he reached it he inhaled a large breath, raised his fist, and pounded on the door. A minute later it swung open to reveal Jackie dressed in a dress and heels.

"Ezra, I'm so glad you came to your senses and came home. I was just about to put dinner on the table. I made pot roast, I know it's your favorite."

"Jackie you are so delusional! I'm not coming home. Not today, not ever. I came to ask you what the hell you thought you were doing ambushing Aria and I like that."

"Aria, that's your little girlfriend's name?" Jackie prodded.

"Yeah, it is. But you probably ruined that for me. In case you forgot Jackie, you are the reason this marriage is over, so why can't you just let me move on?" Ezra yelled.

"Because I love you Ezra. And I may have fractured our marriage with my infidelity but you broke it by giving up on us so damn easily." Jackie fumed.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU JACKIE!" Ezra yelled, he felt remorse, and tried to calm himself as he physically saw her heartbreak and a tear slide down her cheek. He took a step back so he was back on the front steps of the house. He lowered his voice and began again.

"I'll call my lawyer tomorrow and have the paper's redrafted. I've given you Sheraton Prep, I've given you the house, please give me the divorce. I don't want this anymore Jackie. The fighting, the lying, the drama… the marriage. Please." Ezra pleaded before turning around and walking away.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Seriously you guys have been so sweet and inspiring along this journey. Please keep your reviews, opinions, and feedback coming. Y'all have no idea how much they mean to me. They keep me writing even when I think I have no time or any ideas. Thank you all 3_**

Ezra ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he let out a large breath of air and leaned back against his seat. He couldn't even begin to understand what Jackie was thinking when she came into the Grille today or why she would still want to be married. Ezra checked his phone to see that Aria hadn't returned any of his calls or texts. No surprise there. He buckled his seatbelt and pulled away from his former home. He decided to go to Aria's apartment in hopes that a face to face apology would make amends. When he arrived at Aria's door he composed himself and took a deep breath before firmly knocking. No answer. He knocked again. He waited a few minutes, but yet again no answer came. He began his speech anyway.

"Aria, I know you're in there. I know you read my texts, and listened to my voicemails. I know you probably hate me and think I'm the biggest douchebag in the world, and honestly you're right. I never should have let Jackie speak to you that way. I never should have let her speak to ME that way. I shouldn't have even let her come over to us. I'm so sorry. I know she humiliated you and there's nothing I can do to make up for that, but please know how sorry I am. If there was anything I could do to make it up to you I would do it. I promise you Aria, my marriage is completely over. I have no interest in staying married to Jackie. But I do have incredibly strong feelings for you Aria. I know we've only been seeing each other for a short while, but-"

Ezra's words were cut off as the door swung open. A hopeful look appeared on his face, but it quickly diminished as he realized it was one of Aria's friends.

"Aria doesn't want to see you or speak to you. Please leave. Now."

Ezra was crushed. Not only at the girl's words but also because he could hear Aria's cries coming from inside.

"Fine. I'll leave. But please tell Aria how truly sorry I am, and that I'm going to make it up to her." With that, he turned around and headed home.

Line Break

Aria wiped away the fresh set of tears that had just fallen after hearing what Ezra had said.

Spencer returned from the door, and rejoined the other 3 girls on the couch.

"Not that I'm defending him in any way. At all. But he did seem really genuine about his apology, and torn up that you wouldn't speak to him. I really do think he feels bad Ar." Spencer said.

"He can't feel half as bad as I feel right now Spence, so honestly I don't really care." Aria harshly replied

"You're right. I'm sorry."

The girls spent the rest of the night watching movies, talking, crying, and hanging out in a way they hadn't since high school. It felt great, and they all admitted they had missed it. They ordered chinese, and when the doorbell rang, Hanna shot up to get it. As she opened the door, she realized it wasn't food at all. In came an army of florists carrying bouquet after bouquet of roses.

"Aria Montgomery?' One of the men asked

"Um yeah, that's me." Aria replied confused.

"Great. These are for you. Have a good night." The man nodded before heading out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Aria walked over to the counter and plucked the card out of one of the many bouquets and read what it said:

" _Aria, I can't apologize enough for what happened at the Grille. I know you must be furious and I completely understand. I will work endlessly to make it up to you. I'm going to do whatever it takes. I sent you 8 bouquets of roses. One for each date we've been on. I hope you like them, although I imagine every rose is only half as beautiful as you._ _\- Ezra"_

Aria rolled her eyes in an attempt to act like her heart beat hadn't quickened. Of course she was still angry at Ezra, and no she wasn't going to forgive him, but God these roses and that note had melted her. Ezra certainly was charming, but Aria wasn't easy, if Ezra really wanted to win her back, then he was going to have to prove to her he deserved it, and it was going to take a lot of work.

Line Break

Aria walked into her 8am class the next day to find a large cup of coffee, and her favorite pastry from the Brew sitting on her desk. Aria read the note attached to the pastry bag: " _Aria, I know you're still angry, and you have every right to be. Regardless, I know how much you hate this class and how early it is, so I hope that this helps at least a little. Nothing would make me happier than knowing it put a smile on your beautiful face. -Ezra"_

Aria couldn't help but let a smile overtake her face as she read the note and took a bite out of her scone. She hated to admit that Ezra was trying really hard, and he was doing well. Knowing her favorite flowers, her favorite snacks, her least favorite class. Ezra had been paying attention.

After class Aria was walking down the hallway when she saw Ezra coming the opposite way. She inhaled a large breath and walked up to him.

"Hey, do you think we could talk?" Aria asked, not looking up from her shoes. She knew if her hazel eyes met his striking blue ones she would give in, and forgive him all too easily.

"Yeah, of course. Do you want to go to my office?" Ezra responded nervously. He hadn't had time to prepare a speech, he never thought Aria would be the one to approach him.

"Actually, I'd really prefer to do this somewhere a little more private…"

"Oh, absolutely. You can come over tonight, I'll be home by 5."

"Okay thanks, I'll be over around 6" Aria said before walking off.

Line Break

Ezra was running around his townhouse like a madman trying to clean, cook, and decorate. He had managed to tidy up the majority of his living room and kitchen, light some candles throughout the downstairs, and get dinner in the oven by the time there was a knock on the door. Ezra turned on the stereo to play softly and dimmed the lights before going to answer the door. He knew he was being over the top, and that Aria hadn't even agreed to dinner, but he needed this chance to win her back. He drew in a shaky breath before opening the door. Aria was on the other side, dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt, her hair was a mess, and you could tell she had been crying.

"Hey, come in."

"Thanks." Aria said, looking around to appreciate the candles, the flowers, and the effort Ezra had clearly gone to to set up this spur of the moment evening.

"Look Ezra, I really appreciate this, and all the extra efforts you've been making to apologize. I really do. But right now, we just need to talk." Aria said bluntly.

"Yeah, you're right. We should talk." Ezra said sitting on the couch.

Aria remained standing, pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table.

"Aria I can't even begin to apologize for Jackie-" Ezra started before Aria cut him off.

"That's not what I came here to talk about." Aria said, eyes downcast, pacing, and chewing on her thumbnail.

"Oh?"

Aria reached into her purse and grabbed an unopened pregnancy test, then tossed it onto the coffee table.

"I think I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

"Holy fuck" Ezra whispered, dropping his head into his hands.

"Ezra." Aria said, giving him a pointed look.

"Sorry! Sorry. I'm just… processing. I thought you said you were on birth control."

"I am, but when I started randomly getting sick I googled about this new medication I'd been prescribed, and it said there's a chance it can make birth control ineffective."

"So… have you taken any tests yet?"

"No, I have that one and two more in my bag."

"Come here." Ezra said, standing to pull Aria back down onto the couch with him. He grabbed her hands in his, and locked eyes with her.

"Look Aria, regardless of what happens, we will figure this out, and we will get through this together. I will support you no matter what happens, or what decisions you make. And I know we're not talking about this right now, but I am truly sorry for everything that's happened in the past."

"I know you are Ezra… I guess I should go take the tests." Aria responded, running her thumb over Ezra's hand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ezra asked unsure.

"I think I can handle this part on my own" Aria laughed.

A couple minutes later Aria walked out of the bathroom with the three tests in her hands.

"We have to wait 5 minutes before the results appear." Aria said

So they sat the longest 5 minutes of their lives in silence, holding each other's hand while their heads ran wild with thoughts. When Aria's phone timer chimed they looked at each other with fear, worry, and the slightest hint of excitement in their eyes. Aria reached to flip over the tests, they simultaneously let out a large breath as they saw three blue negatives staring up at them.

"Thank God." Aria breathed out.

"This was definitely for the best." Ezra added.

They turned to look at each other, finally tearing their eyes away from the tests. Slowly they leaned in to one another, not aware of who initiated the action. Their lips mere millimeters apart, their eyes still locked, Ezra tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, before cupping her cheek, and finally bringing their lips together. The kiss was slow, soft, and passionate, their lips gently caressing one another's. Sparks were flying, and it was unlike anything Aria or Ezra had ever experienced before. Best of all, it was full of forgiveness.

Line Break

Aria drew in a deep breath before she knocked on Ezra's office door.

"It's open" Ezra yelled from inside.

Aria opened the door and walked in. Ezra closed his book and sat up straighter on his couch when he realized it was her.

"Hey" Ezra said

"Hey, good morning. I brought you a cup of coffee. I guess I just wanted to say thank you for last night. I kind of just showed up out of nowhere not knowing what to say or do and you really helped me. I really needed you last night and I didn't know how to ask." Aria said, moving to sit down next to Ezra.

"Of course Aria. I hope you know that I'll always be here for you if you need me. No questions asked. And honestly, I'm glad you came to me last night. Whichever way that would have went, I wanted to be there for it. For you." Ezra replied, taking a sip of his coffee before grabbing Aria's hand.

"Do you think that maybe we could have a redo of that dinner from last night? I'm pretty upset I missed it." Aria said with a coy smile.

"Absolutely." Ezra said, a smile overtaking his face. "Tonight. 7 O'Clock."

Line Break

Aria knocked on Ezra's door at exactly 7 o'clock. The door swung open to reveal a very handsome Ezra, dressed in navy slacks and a white dress shirt without a tie. The top few buttons were left open, and Aria couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked.

Ezra's eyes raked down Aria's body. She looked particularly stunning tonight in a curve hugging, high neck, maroon dress. But then again, she always looked gorgeous. He opened the door wider and stepped to the side to allow her in.

"Hey, come on in. You look amazing." Ezra said

"Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself. Something smells really good."

"I made vegan lasagna. Well attempted. We'll see how good it actually is."

"I'm sure it'll be delicious."

"Let's hope. Do you want a glass of wine? I have white or red."

"White would be great, thanks."

Soon after Ezra handed Aria her glass of wine the oven timer went off. Ezra made them both plates, and they sat at his small kitchen table.

"God Ezra, this is amazing." Aria said after biting into her lasagna.

"I'm glad you like it. I don't want this to turn into a big conversation or anything like that, but I want you to know that Jackie signed the new set of divorce papers. It should be finalized and official in a couple months."

"I'm not really sure how to respond to that honestly. Selfishly I'm relieved and honestly happy, but I'm also sad for you. That's a big, serious chapter of your life to close."

"Don't be sad. I'm not. Jackie is not the person I want to be with. I haven't been in love with her for a long time… In fact, I'm in love with somebody else." Ezra said, locking his eyes with hers.

Aria looked up from her plate and locked eyes with Ezra. Did he just say he loved her?! Surely he didn't.

"I love you Aria. And you don't have to say it back if you're not ready. That's perfectly ok."

Oh god. He really did say he loved her. Should she say it back? Did she love him? She thinks so.

"I love you too Ezra."

He couldn't believe that she said it back. That she felt it back. His heart was racing. He stood up and walked over to her, taking her face in both of his palms before connecting their lips. Aria responded eagerly, standing up to wrap her arms around his neck. Ezra quickly lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down as he placed soft kisses along her neck and jawline, while they took off each others clothes. Soon they were both rid of all their clothes. Ezra placed wet, open mouth kisses all over her chest and breasts, purposefully avoiding her nipples. Aria had had enough teasing and gave a swift tug to his hair as she moaned out "Ezra please". Not being able to resist the sound of his name falling off her lips Ezra began circling his tongue around her hard nipples, flicking them with his tongue, and finally sucking them until she cried out. Aria grasped his member in her hand and led him toward her entrance. Ezra entered her in one swift thrust. He groaned loudly. She was so wet and tight. Aria moaned loudly in response before bringing his mouth back to hers as his thrusts quickened in pace. Ezra rolled them over and Aria began to rise and lower herself on his stiff member. Their moans and groans mingled together as they neared completion. Ezra knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he sat up, liking, sucking, and nipping at her breasts again while his finger found her clit, rubbing it in tight, quick motions. Within minutes Aria came, screaming his name, as Ezra followed shortly behind her. Aria collapsed in exhaustion on top of Ezra. She drew back to give him one last kiss before rolling off of him and cuddling up to him.

"I love you" Ezra said, through the silence.

"I love you too Ezra." Aria responded, sliding closer to him and closing her eyes.

 _ **No need to fear y'all. I never planned on making Aria pregnant. I just needed them to reconcile. Please keep reading/reviewing/following. I love you all. Happy Holidays!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Apparently admitting your love to one another does something to a couple, because Aria and Ezra had been insatiable since they said "I love you" at his townhouse last week. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. They did it in the kitchen, on the couch, on the floor, in the car, they even got a little handsy at the movie theater over the weekend. This was what it was supposed to feel like, Ezra thought. This is how much you are supposed to love someone. Sure he had loved Jackie at one point, or he wouldn't have married her, but he never loved her like this. He didn't smile and get heart palpitations every time she walked through the door or her name showed up on his phone. He didn't feel like the world was moving in slow motion when he saw her stunning face after a long day. And he certainly didn't have sex with her 12 times within 4 days. He never wanted to stop feeling like this. "Focus!" he reprimanded himself. He had 7 more papers to grade and he didn't want to be stuck here after his last class trying to finish them. He wanted to get home. He wanted to see Aria. Then a knock drew him out of his head again.

"It's open" Ezra yelled

"Hi Professor Fitz, you wanted to see me. I heard I was in trouble…" Aria said seductively.

His cock was already hard. Between her insinuating words, and her outfit which consisted of thigh highs, a plaid skirt, and one of his button downs, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. He cleared his throat. She walked over to him and lazily straddled him, loosening his tie.

"I, I have a class in 30 minutes Aria." Ezra choked out

"I think that's plenty of time Professor Fitz, you're not going to punish me too much, are you?" Aria said, refusing to break character.

Fuck he was so hard. Screw his class. He needed Aria right here, right now.

"You'll get the punishment you deserved Miss Montgomery, and maybe it will finally teach you to show up on time from now on."

Aria grinned as he began to play along.

Ezra undid the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. He groaned as she slid it off and revealed her round, full, braless breasts. They were perfect and her nipples were already hard. Her breasts and chest were covered in his hickies from their previous love making and it only served to turn him on more.

"Miss Montgomery, do you think it's appropriate to show up late for my class?"

"Absolutely not Professor Fitz. It won't happen again."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, kneading her breasts and tugging her nipples as she moaned lowly.

"Listen closely Miss Montgomery, I am in charge here and you will do as I say. Any sounds, complaints, or insubordination results in a spanking. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Now turn around and bend over my desk."

She did exactly as he said and Ezra flipped up her skirt to reveal she was also not wearing panties. He groaned at the sight.

"God. You are so naughty Miss Montgomery."

He leaned down to quickly stroke her wet folds with his tongue. The sudden action startled and aroused Aria even more as she let out a moan.

"What did I say about sounds?"

"Not to make any Sir."

"That's right. You know your consequence." Ezra responded before giving her a quick, sharp smack to her bare ass. Aria bit her lip to keep from making a sound. Although the spank hurt, it also turned her on even further, and her arousal began dripping down her thighs. Ezra saw this and began to lap at it with his tongue occasionally flicking her clit, just often enough to push her to the brink of an orgasm, but not over the edge. Finally, sensing she had had enough, he slid two fingers inside of her tight opening, pumping them in and out, while flicking his tongue across her clit until she came. Not giving her time to recover he quickly stood up and slid into her from behind, she let out a loud moan at the sudden intrusion which earned her another smack to the ass.

"Professor Fitz, please harder. Please make me come sir."

Ezra slid in and out of her hot walls as quickly as he could, over and over again before they both came, moaning each others names. They were panting and out of breath, and slightly shocked by their dirty role play. Ezra looked at his watch and realized his class started 10 minutes ago.

"Fuck, I'm late for class. I have to go." Ezra said beginning to redress

"Okay. Will I see you tonight?" Aria asked

"Yeah, movie night at my place?" Ezra asked while tying his tie.

"How about dinner at mine? I'll cook." Aria suggested.

"Sounds great." Ezra said with a smile as he headed toward the door. He paused when his hand reached the handle, "Also, you are incredibly sexy Miss Montgomery." He said with a wink.

"As are you Professor Fitz. I'll see you tonight." Aria said as the door closed.

Line Break

Ezra walked into the teacher's lounge after class in search of coffee. Class had been rough. The students had been unfocused, constantly whispering and laughing to the other students, but he didn't know what it was about.

"Hey Ezra" Byron said, walking into the room and over to his younger friend.

"Hey Byron, I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you?" Ezra asked, slightly intimidated by his colleague/girlfriend's father.

"I'm pretty good. Do you think I could have a word with you in my office?" Byron asked seriously.

"Yeah of course." Ezra said getting up to follow the man. Ezra was sweating bullets, surely he couldn't know about him and Aria. Or could he? Is that what his students were whispering about?

"Look I know this is uncomfortable, but I was asked to address this with you." Byron started, sitting in his desk chair while motioning for Ezra to sit in the empty chair opposite him.

"Earlier this afternoon several students and faculty, myself included, heard you in your office. It sounded as though you… had company. And as a friend and a man I just wanted to say that it's understandable. You're a young, single man. I can appreciate good sex. Trust me. But as your colleague and a tenured one at that, this isn't the time or place. And I want to strongly suggest that if this woman is a student of yours you shut it down immediately. While not illegal, the university frowns heavily upon student teacher relationships, and I would hate to see your reputation tarnished before it is truly built Ezra."

He wanted to die. He wanted to walk up the 4 flights of stairs to the roof of this building and jump off. He had never been more embarrassed in his life. His students and his girlfriend's father had heard them having sex. His possible future father in law had heard him boning his daughter. And not just sex, full on fucking. With role play, and dirty talk, and spanking. He wanted to die.

"Er Um, I'm really sorry Byron. It was incredibly unprofessional of me. It won't happen again. And I assure you, she isn't my student." Ezra said, not making eye contact.

"Well great, now that that's settled. I'm here as a friend… Who is this girl? I heard it was pretty wild." Byron said in a joking manner with a smirk on his face.

Ezra could only imagine what his face would look like if he knew the girl he had been "wild" with was his daughter.

"Oh no one…" Ezra said, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably

"Well when you feel like telling people we'd love to have you both over for dinner." Byron said

Oh, if only he knew how easy that would actually be...

Line Break

"So I talked to your dad today…" Ezra started off. He sat his beer on the coffee table and pulled Aria closer to him. They were cuddled up on the couch in her apartment watching movies after the dinner she made for them.

"Oh yeah, what did you two talk about?" She said, sounding slightly uninterested.

"Um you actually, well us, well not specifically us" Ezra rambled

"You're not making any sense Ezra." Aria said now fully interested

"Your dad and some of my students heard us in my office today. No one knows it was you, but they know it is someone."

"Fuck."

"Fuck indeed. I hate lying to your dad Aria. I really respect him, but I also consider him a friend, and it doesn't feel right lying to him."

"I know I don't like it either..." Aria sighed

"Well…"

"Well... I think we should tell my parents." Aria said.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't love this chapter but I wanted to get something uploaded for all of you. I've had some writers block lately. I hope you all enjoy- please review!**_

Aria sat across from her mother eating lunch at the grill. Typical topics such as school and shopping had come up, and Aria knew her mother was waiting for the right time to ask about boys. She saw her mother look up from her salad, catch her eyes, and then look back down, and Aria knew it was coming.

"So are you seeing anyone" Ella asked timidly, dipping her toe in the taboo-topic pool.

"Actually I am. It's relatively new so we aren't really telling people about us yet but he's wonderful. He treats me extremely well and I really like him." Aria said volunteering enough information to satisfy her mother, and keep her from asking anymore questions.

"Well I'm happy for you. And when you're ready to tell me more, I'm ready to listen" Ella said with a smile.

"Oh, your father is inviting a colleague over for dinner next week. You should join us." Ella added.

"Sure, I'd love too. Who is he inviting?" Aria asked.

"Ezra Fitz. He's relatively new, very young, VERY cute. Do you know him?"

Did she know him? Ha, good one Ella. I've seen him naked, that's how well I know him. Assuming she shouldn't say that to her mother she settled for: "Every girl on campus knows Professor Fitz"

"Well dinner is on Tuesday at 6 if you want to join us."

"I'll be there" Aria said already dreading the coming dinner party.

After finishing their meals and paying the bill they said their goodbyes and headed for their cars. As soon as Aria got into hers she dialed Ezra's number. He picked up on the second ring:

"Hey babe what's up?" Ezra answered

"I just had lunch with my mom. My dad is going to invite you to dinner on Tuesday, I just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Well I appreciate that, but he already called and invited me this morning. He said I can bring a date, but I turned that down since I figured you are already invited" Ezra said with a smile.

"I don't know how you're joking about this. I'm freaking out Ezra."

"Because I love you Aria. And nothing they say is going to stop or influence my feelings for you. Besides you're not underage, you're not my student, and there's only a 7 year age difference. There's really nothing wrong with our relationship."

"I'm not so sure my parents will see it that way."

"We will handle whatever happens. Just calm down. And wear a modest dress. I love you."

"I love you too Ezra. Talk to you later." Aria said as she hung up the phone only slightly less stressed.

line break

Tuesday arrived all too soon for both Aria and Ezra's liking. The closer the day got the more nervous they both became. Aria had arrived at her parents almost an hour early to make sure she beat Ezra there. She made a lame excuse about helping her mom with dinner, but used the opportunity to down 2 large glasses of wine. At 5:45 the doorbell rang, knowing it was Ezra, Aria offered to go get it. Her mother was setting the table and her father was in his study so she knew she had a minute or two. Aria opened the door to reveal a handsome, yet nervous looking Ezra. He was dressed in a black suit with a fitted white button down and no tie.

"You look great. Are you ready for this? Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ezra asked

"Thanks, so do you. And yeah, I think we have to. Are you ready?" Aria asked

"I'd feel a little bit better if he hadn't heard us getting "wild" in my office, but I'll be okay." Ezra said with a chuckle, although the situation in question was not particularly funny.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen. I think we could both use a drink." Aria replied, blushing from his previous comment.

As they entered the kitchen Ella greeted Ezra with a warm smile and a hug. Byron entered from his study and shook his hand, immediately offering him a glass of scotch which Ezra happily accepted. They made small talk as Ezra took large sips from his scotch before going to sit at the dining room table. Ella and Byron sat next to each other across from Ezra and Aria. Aria grabbed Ezra's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. Ezra brushed his thumb back and forth across the top of her hand. The motion soothing them both.

"So Ezra, how are you liking Hollis?" Ella asked

"I love it. I actually graduated from there so it's nice to be back. I like it much better than high school." Ezra replied, thankful for the small talk

"Why did you leave your previous job?" Ella questioned

Okay, so not so small talk anymore Ezra thought.

"Well um, I'm recently divorced. It ended poorly and my ex-wife works there. I decided to end the marriage so she decide to keep the house and her job." Ezra joked

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I didn't know you were married" Byron said

"Oh it's ok. It actually ended up being a positive change. I needed it, I just didn't know until it happened. I'm in a much better place now. I'm much happier." Ezra added

Arias heart swelled and a smile came onto her face. She was so in love with him.

"So are you seeing someone then?" Ella prodded

"Mom, that's pretty personal." Aria said, trying to change the topic. She wasn't ready for this discussion yet.

"It's ok. And yes, I am actually. She's amazing, beautiful, intelligent. I've truly never been happier. I'm incredibly in love with her." Ezra said

"Wow. What a lucky girl, do we know her?" Ella said

"Yes. Yes you do. Ella, Byron, I'm in love with your daughter." Ezra said squeezing Arias hand under the table then turning to look at her.

"Excuse me?" Byron asked.

"I'm in love with him, and he loves me back. We're in a serious relationship." Aria said

"No you're not. You're too young to be in a serious relationship, especially someone almost 10 years older than you." Byron said, his voice starting to rise.

"Everyone calm down. Let's talk about this civilly." Ella jumped in, albeit shocked.

"Respectfully, Aria is 21, she's not a child, she's not my student, and she's extremely mature. She's capable of handling an adult relationship. One in which I would never push on her. This relationship goes at her speed and is under her direction. I do realize she's younger than me, but 21 is plenty old to have a serious relationship. I'm 28 and I already have a failed marriage on my resume so I don't take our relationship, or my feelings for her lightly. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her or mess this up. And if/when the time comes that Aria decides she's not ready to be in this relationship of course I will fight for her, but I won't force her to stay. I forced my marriage for too long and didn't even realize how unhappy I was until I met Aria. She is my happiness. She is what I want. What I need. I love her, and I will treat her right, I don't want to lose her. Respectfully sir." Ezra ranted

Aria couldn't love him more. He was so kind and caring. She couldn't believe this amazing man wanted her. She looked at him, her eyes conveying her love. It was her turn to defend him.

"Ezra's right. I'm old enough to handle this relationship and all that comes with it. He treats me so so well, I promise you. If I was in over my head at all, I wouldn't still be with him. I didn't meet him at Hollis, we didn't know about the age difference initially, we solely connected based on how alike and perfect we are for each other. I'm so in love with him. But I love you both too, so I need you to understand this. Please. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Aria said.

"I need some time Aria. I was lied to for quite some time by my daughter and my colleague who I also considered a friend. I'm disappointed in both of you. Just give me some time." Byron said, grabbing his scotch and heading off to his study.

"I'm glad you two have found each other. I don't see an issue here, but you do have to realize that Byron was lied to and he is hurt. Give him time to cope and understand. He will come around." Ella said

"Thank you mom. I love you."

"I love you too. Now both of you get out of here, I'll clean up and deal with your father"


End file.
